Sunny with a Chance of Love
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Kyle is still desperate to find Jodi, but Sunny is just content to be with the man her body loves.
1. Attempted

_Author's note: This will be a multi-part story written in one shots. I love this relationship and have very much wanted to explore it since I finished reading The Host a few days ago. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also, please feel free to check out my Wanda/Mel one shot Confusion._

_Happy reading!_

Attempted

Kyle pulled back just enough for Sunny to see his face properly. His look was expectant after such a fierce kiss.

Her voice shook as she asked, "What was that?"

"I was trying something." He pressed another kiss to her mouth.

It was hard at first, but melted into something softer. Sunny's hands rested on Kyle's stomach. She slid them slowly up his chest and around his neck. Her fingers played in the hair at the base of his neck.

He pulled back once more. "Jodi?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel her. I'm so sorry."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I should just give up."

He was speaking to himself, but Sunny answered anyway. "No, please don't. I know she's in here somewhere. She has to be. Melanie and Lacey and the others were."

"Not all of them." He moved away, her arms falling limply to her sides.

"Well, not Pet's host. And a few of the others. But your Jodi is in here. I just know it."

He turned and started pacing in the small space they shared. "When was the last time you felt her?"

She was silent. That was answer enough. It had been years. Jodi faded away quickly after insertion. But she didn't want to admit that to him. She still wanted him to have some hope.

He turned around and took her face gently in his hands. "Sunny, you're not the girl I fell in love with. I know you have all of Jodi's feelings. Maybe she is still in there."

"Try again with the kissing." She suggested, her cheeks flushing a little at the proposal.

"I'll try more than that." He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. He sat with her on the mattress just a couple steps away.

They kissed again, the soft kisses that sent butterflies through Sunny's stomach. She touched his hair, running it through her fingers. Kyle's hands rested on her back, unmoving. She took the chance to touch his face, scratchy under the beard growing on his cheeks. His gentle kiss was even rough because of it. She found she liked it. She smiled against his lips.

Kyle lifted his head and looked down at her expectantly once more. He shook his head, kissed the tip of her nose and then left the room quickly.

Sunny stared after him. What had she done wrong? Would he be back? He never went away from her for long.


	2. Loved

_Author's note: Thank you for reading. May be one or two more after this. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Loved

Sunny slipped her hand into Kyle's. He squeezed it and then brought it to his lips. It had been tough getting to this point. He had finally given up on finding Jodi. He was now working on getting to know Sunny.

"What was it like being a Bear?" He asked her. It was a question he had shied away from. But tonight, he wanted to know. He'd heard Wanda's Bear stories, but she explained it differently than he knew Sunny would.

"It was okay." She smiled. "I was a sculptor. I wasn't the best, but people liked the things I made anyway. You wouldn't believe the colors, Kyle. I can't even explain it. I wish you could see, but you would be long dead by the time you got there. I like it here better. I don't want to talk about being a Bear, I want to talk about being human."

"Okay, so tell me about being human." He pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I dreamed about you." She whispered. "I always hoped you would come to me. I would look into all the faces of the men I encountered that had your stature and get so sad when I didn't see you. One day I was shopping with my mother…not my mother, but Jodi's mother…well, I thought I saw you. So I ran after you. But it wasn't you. Just like every other time" Her face fell. She picked up Kyle's hand and turned it over, tracing the lines of his palm. "I ached for you so much."

"I always hoped for my Jodi back. I looked for her in every face, too." Kyle admitted softly.

"But you found me instead, in the end." She kissed his palm and then pressed it to her cheek. "Do you still hate it?"

He was silent for so long she had to look up into his face to read his expression. It was conflicted, but she could still see the love burning in his eyes. "I miss her, but I think I'll be okay with you. More than okay." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "It's late. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. The wheat is ready to harvest."

"That's the one with the knives, isn't it?" Sunny asked. Her voice trembled.

"Yes. But you can work with me. I'll cut and you gather behind me, okay?"

She nodded and then yawned.

Kyle pulled her down on the mattress and she curled into a tight ball against his chest.

"I love you, Kyle." She whispered.

"I think I might love you, Sunny." He sighed. "Sunlight Passing Through the Ice."

Sunny wrapped her arm around his waist and stretched herself out along his body. She pressed her bare feet between his legs as he pulled a blanket over them. Kyle wrapped her in a protective embrace and kissed her forehead. She breathed him in, reveling in the tight hold he kept on her as they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Cherished

_Author's note: This one makes me happiest! I'll probably post some Sunny/Kyle sexy times to complete this soon. __ Please review and let me know what you think.  
_

_Happy reading!_

Cherished

Sunny watched Kyle as he moved across the kitchen to her side. He handed her a soda that Wanda and the others had gotten on their last raid. Wanda was busy answering questions about the worlds she lived in. Some of the reclaimed hosts helped with the memories their souls had given them. It was something that had started up again recently after some of the others had started to ask questions at dinner. Whenever there was a question about the Mists Planet and Bears, she would cast a questioning look to Sunny. Sometimes, the other soul answered. Most of the time she declined, though.

Tonight everyone was fixated on the Flowers. Sunny was curious about the planet. It had been one Wanda suggested she go to when they thought Jodi would be back. But just when things were starting to get most interesting, Jeb called an end to the night.

As the group broke up, Kyle stopped Sunny with a gentle hand on her arm. He waved Jeb over. Wanda, Ian, Melanie, and Jared were already closing in.

"What's going on, Kyle?" Sunny asked, full of concern.

He smiled and took something his brother handed to him. It was a small box, able to fit in the palm of his hand. "I made a special request for this last raid." He opened it up.

She gasped. "An engagement ring?"

"A formality." He said, trying to sound dismissive but failing miserably.

Sunny looked from the box to his face. "You and Jodi talked about marriage a lot."

He gave her an encouraging smile. "We did."

"You don't have to marry me, Kyle. And you can never _really_ marry me anyway."

"That's why it's a formality. We'll have a small ceremony here in our odd little community."

She thought about it.

He leaned in and whispered, "Sunlight Passing Through the Ice?"

"I like it when you call me that." She whispered back.

"I'm glad."

She looked into his eyes. "But I want to make a request."

"Anything for you." He said as he leaned back.

"I'm not Sunlight Passing Through the Ice anymore. If I take this ring," She lifted it out of the box, "I don't want to be called that by you or anyone else. I just want to be Sunny." She slipped the ring on. Well, not _just_ Sunny." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Sunny O'Shea."

Kyle took her face in his hands. "I think I like the sound of that, Sunny O'Shea. I never thought I'd love a soul. But here you are." He brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

"I love you so much, Kyle." She kissed him, harder this time. "And I don't need a ceremony after this. I think these witnesses are enough, don't you?"

Kyle looked around the group gathered. "Well, I suppose you're right."

They kissed again, longer this time as the assembled guests applauded.


	4. Wanted

_Author's note: I hope you like this conclusion. I may eventually write some more Kyle/Sunny fluff, but not right now. I need to focus on NaNoWriMo. I am so behind on my word count! Anyway, please let me know what you think of the events in this lovely little scene. And please check out my other works. I am in a plethora of fandoms and have written something for pretty close to all of them._

_Happy reading!_

Wanted

They lay in bed as they had many times before. But this time, Sunny lay on her back and held her hand up and looked at the ring she now wore.

"How did you get it the right fit?" She asked in wonder as she stared at the gem.

"Hm?" He was mostly asleep, his arm draped across her stomach and his face pressed into her neck.

"The ring. It fits so perfectly." She said softly.

He moved away slightly. "I knew Jodi's size. I was going to find a ring, before it all happened. She didn't know. We had agreed to call it all off until things calmed down. Do you remember that?"

She thought a moment and then nodded. "Yes." She turned her head to look at him. "Did you already have this somewhere?"

"No. Thankfully, Wanda's hand is about your size. She just went to a jeweler to pick one up for herself, just a little bigger." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

She locked her mouth on his and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips. Both of them were a little surprised at the action. There had been nothing but kissing in all this time since he had fallen in love with her. But Sunny remembered from _before_. She remembered her bare skin tingling under his touch.

"Kyle, do you really love me?" She asked uncertainly.

He kissed each of her hands. "Of course I love you, Sunny."

She nodded and watched him for a few more seconds. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it.

Kyle stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Sunny looked down at him, her eyes full of hurt. "I want to make love to you."

"Sunny, I…" He placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed her thumbs back and forth. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and then pressed a kiss to his lips. She sat back and removed her shirt. Kyle sat up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Sunny slipped her hand tentatively up his shirt.

He gasped and pulled away sharply. He mumbled a quick apology which she accepted easily. She pulled off his shirt and then pushed him down on the mattress. She used a bit more force than either of them was expecting and it took Kyle's breath away.

The kiss was more insistent this time. And soon the rest of their clothes fell away. Kyle rolled Sunny beneath him and looked down at her, his face full of awe.

"It's so much the same, but still so different." He whispered. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, but pulled away quickly. "Wait."

"Oh, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" She asked as she watched him move across the small space.

"No, but I almost did." He came back over her and placed a small square package beside her head. "No babies yet."

"Yet?" She slid her hands up his arms.

"One day." He whispered. "But not this day, Sunny." He kissed her again, moving his hands slowly over her body.

She moaned and pressed herself into his touch. "I want you under my skin." She gasped.

"I'd do it if I could." He whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He kissed a line to her neck and clamped his mouth over her skin and sucked hard.

"I don't like that." She managed to say.

"Sorry, baby." He kissed the spot gently and then moved his mouth away, lower on her body. He seemed to kiss every inch of her. It was excruciating.

This was taking too long. "Oh, please, Kyle." She moaned.

"Okay." He kissed his way back up her body. Their mouths met again and he groped for the condom he'd left beside her head.

"Mm, here." Sunny pressed it into his hand. She cupped his face and continued the kiss. She groaned when he moved away.

"I won't be gone long, baby." He assured her as he struggled with the package.

She rubbed his arm. "I like when you call me that."

"Are you sure?" He stretched over her again. "It's what I always called Jodi."

"I have all her feelings. I have all her memories. I am her in a lot of ways, even though I'm a different soul that your Jodi. I wish I could still find her. For you."

Kyle pressed a kiss to her mouth. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly. He pulled away just enough to whisper, "I don't want you to find her anymore. If you found her…how could I love you both?" He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"I messed everything up again." She said desperately, tightening her arms around him.

"No, you didn't." He kissed her. "You totally didn't." He slid his hands under her hips as he moved between her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. "So what are you waiting for?"

"An invitation." He kissed her.

"Please?" She whispered.

He made love to her slowly, kissing her often. He looked into her eyes, wishing he could see light reflected in them, but it was too dark. Sunny tried hard to keep her eyes locked with his, but it became too much and she closed them, throwing her head back with a sigh. She was close and she could feel it. She clutched at him, digging her nails into his skin.

Kyle leaned down and pressed his mouth to her ear. He whispered clipped words to her. She knew that he was holding off for her. How much longer could he last?

She got her answer a few moments later as she met her climax and he let go with a primal sound that surely echoed all down the crowded hall. As she came back down, she realized her embarrassment and looked away.

"What's wrong?" He panted.

She shook her head, but refused to look at him.

He gently turned her face to his. "What's wrong?"

"Everybody heard. They had to." She whispered.

He gave her a tender smile. "Well, if you remember, we've heard them a time or two."

"Or ten." She smiled, still so embarrassed.

He kissed her. "It's fine. You know it is. It's how life is here."

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Sunny." He kissed her once more before moving off of her.


End file.
